From the Shade into the War II "The melting Ice"
Prolog: D'er Palast stand in Trümmern. In den Fluren und Räumen lagen die Wachtoa die ihr Leben für ihre Herren gegeben hatten. Der Putz und die Motiv Fliessen lagen zersplittert auf dem Boden zwischen umgeworfenen und zerschossenen Möbeln. An einigen Stellen brannte es auch und Rauchsäulen stiegen durch die Fenster deren Scherben im Raum und draussen vor den Fenster verstreut waren. Die schwarzen Toa führten ihre Gefangenen in den zerstörten Saal und führten sie Wulf for. Zwölf der mächtigsten Adligen waren in Gefangenschaft geraten und dies bedeudete das die militärische Struktur des westlichen Kontinents jetzt ohne Führung war. Tillia und Kalev standen vor Wulf und sahen ihn traurig an. Jetzt war er es der in prächtiger Uniform vor ihnen Stand. Yazoo und Suki traten for. Wulf nickte nur und beide verstanden seinen Befehl. Unter Tränen und verzweifelten Schreihen wurde das Paar von den schwarzen Toa getrennt. '''J'adekaiser trat vor Wulf und sah ihn betrübt an, "Ich hoffe das es diesen Preis wert war!" Wulf wandte sich dem Toa in Ehrenuniform zu, "das hoffe ich auch!" "Manchmal ist unsere Verantwortung eine echte Qual!" sprach Wulf. "Ich weiß!" erwiederte Jadekaiser und verabschiedete sich wieder. Zusammen mit Katara und Sokka verließ er den Palast. "Dieser Wahnsinn muss bald wieder enden!" sagte Katara und nahm Jadekaiser in die Arme. Dieser begann zu weinen, "Manchmal hasse ich es ein Toa zu sein!" "Du darfst dir es nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen," bemerkte Sokka mit einem leichten anflug von Traurigkeit, "manchmal kann man auf Einzelschicksaale keine Rücksicht nehmen, wenn das Schicksaal des Universums auf dem Spiel Steht." "Ich weiß!" antwortete Jadekaiser und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, "es wird nicht das letzte mal sein, das uns unsere Pflicht zu Taten zwingt die gegen unser Wesen sind." 'M'atoro saß auf einem Haufen kaputer Tische und Stühle, er war verzweifelt. War er Matoro oder war er es nicht? Wer war der Matoro mit dem er gekämpft hatte? Diese Fragen verwüsteten seinen Verstand und trieben in in tiefe Depressionen. Dark M rannte verägert durch die Straßen zu seinem schäbigen Versteck. Was war hier los, fragte er sich und dachte an den anderen Matoro, an den Matoro den er getötet hatte. An den Überfall und die Show im Palast. Was war hier los, was war hier los, dröhnte es in seinem Kopf. Draussen auf dem Meer kochte das Wasser. Die Landungsboote näherten sich dem Strand und in ihrem stählernden Bäuchen lauter schwer bewaffnette Toa. Bima blickte von der Brücke aus auf das Meer und den Himmel. Die Verro Copter flogen über die Amada der Landungsschiffe und setzten ihre Angriffe die in der Nacht begonnen hatten fort. Bima stieg die Treppe hinab zu Cloud und Tifa. "Der Krieg hat begonnen!" sagte er mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, "und es gibt keinen Weg mehr zurück!" Kapitel 1: The Beach 'D'er Strand rückte immer näher. Die Besatzungen besetzten ihre Posten und die Bordgeschütze fuhren hoch. Der Strand war breit und von den feindlichen Toa gut ausgebaut worden. Die drei großen Geschütztürme waren klar zu erkennen. Für Bima war es klar das der Erfolg der Mission von dem ausschalten dieser drei Geschütztürme abhing. Er verließ sich auf Tifas geschick und innere Ruhe. Die Toa saß hinter dem Bildschirm der an dem Stuhl befestigt war und wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Geduldig legte sie die Hand um den Stick und ihr Daumen ruhte auf dem Auslöser. Der Bildschirm zeigte immer wieder andere Zielknoten doch jetzt überschnitten sie sich. Der Daumen tippte einmal schnell zu und zwölf Raketen suchten ihr Ziel. Bima und Cloud sahen den Rauchfäden der Raketen hinter her. Auch ein weiteres Landungsboot feuerte in dieser Sekunde die Raketen ab. 'D'ie Toa am Strand mussten sich ducken und teilweise ihre Stellungen räumen um dem Trümmerhagel der nach der Explosion zwei der drei Geschütztürme folgte. Nach dem sich der Rauch gelegt hatte und sich der schreckliche Verlust der Türme bestetigt hatte nahmen die Verteidiger ihre Posten wieder ein. "Rückzug! Rückzug!" brüllte einer der Generäle. Der Himmel war schwarz voller Rauchfäden. Das rauschen der Raketen wurde zu einem erdrückenden Schrei der die Moral der Verteidiger brach. Hastig rannten sie ungeordnet auf die Uferpromenade zu. Hinter ihnen ging der Strand und die Verteidigungsanlagen in Flammen auf. Toa wurden von der Druckwelle umgeworfen oder durch die plötzliche Hitze bewusstlos. Kapitel 2: Ice-cold Angels Kapitel 3: The Force Field Generator Kapitel 4: This time there is no Grace! Epilog: Hauptrollen: '''Die Bösen: Bild:Toa_für_Scorpi.JPG|Kalev Orsem Bild:Toa Gondon.JPG|Tillia Amori Bild:Dark_Matoro.JPG|Dark M Bild:Colorless_Shelke_die_Goldene.JPG|Toa Shelke "Die Goldene" Bild:Colorless_Yazoo.JPG|Toa Yazoo "Der Silbernde" Die Guten: Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Bima.JPG|Toa Inika Bima Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Cloud_a.JPG|Toa Inika Cloud Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Tifa.JPG|Toa Inika Tifa Bild:Shelke_Rebirth.JPG|Katara Bild:Toa_Inika_Jadekaiser.JPG|Toa Inika Jadekaiser Bild:Toa_Inika_Sokka.JPG|Sokka Bild:Toa_Inika_Katara.JPG|Suki "Moon light" Bild:Aurum_Matoranerin_Pfippsi.JPG|Toph Bild:Wulf.JPG|Wulf "Der Silbernde"